Just a Kiss
by bearrose
Summary: Life's to short not to take risks.   Contest Submission for: Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's Robin and Starfire's First Kiss Writing Contest   USED TO BE: First Move


Just a Kiss

Contest Submission for: Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's Robin and Starfire's First Kiss Writing Contest

Disclaimer: I'm just a high school student on the swim team that has no idea what she wants to do with her life. Do you think that I would own Teen Titans or Lady Antebellum?

Starfire sat, facing the sunset. Green eyes narrowed and red hair streamed out behind her, twisting in the late October breeze. She bit her lip and furiously wiped away the tear threatening the corners of her eyes. It was the first annual 'Titans Halloween Party' and Robin had been dancing with a girl; a pretty red headed girl with sparkling blue eyes and the costume of a bat. Hpmh. What did she care? It wasn't like she liked Friend Robin. I mean sure she liked him as a friend, hence the name Friend Robin but she didn't like Friend Robin the way Friends Jinx and Bumblebee said it with a waggle of their eyebrows so much like the villains on the 'immature' (as Friend Raven put it) cartoons that Friend Beast Boy watched on Saturday mornings. Sometimes, deep down inside of her, she truly hoped that Friend Robin would change into Boyfriend Robin. The very thought scared her, because if Friend Robin turned into Boyfriend Robin, then something bad happened and he went back to just being Friend Robin, then that could hurt or even destroy the team; and the last thing Starfire wanted was for the team to be broken like it had been when she visited the future.

The door leading to the roof creaked open, and Starfire could hear the song 'Monster Bash' drifted out into the now chilling air. Footsteps made their way over to her, just before stopping by her side.

"Hey." Speak of the demon. No, that was not the expression. Speak of the Trigon? No, that could not be right, speak of the red bastard? The Diablo? Whatever it was, it was very applicable to her situation right now. She looked up at the boy wonder himself, Robin. He had an eyebrow cocked at her unusual sadness, arms crossed over his chest and black and orange streamers from the party stuck to the bottom of his shoe. If it had been any other moment, she would have giggled at the 'only traffic light in the world that could walk and talk (dubbed by Friend Cyborg)' expense. Trained the great Man of Bats, and he couldn't even notice bright streamers on the bottom of his shoe.

"You have something on your shoe." She nearly winced at the coldness in her voice. Nearly.

He flushed red and made wild movements to get rid of the thin paper. After several rushed attempts, he finally caught the streamers in his hand and threw them of the side of the roof.

"Sorry about that." Starfire, did not hear the words but instead watched as the streamers slowly floated down the side of the building. In the dying rays of the sun, it gracefully twisted and made a slow, sad dance. In her mind, Starfire was the orange streamer, bright and happy, but easy to destroy and tear. Friend Robin was the black streamer, indifferent, unchanging, and strong enough to hold the world on his shoulders. When she said strong, she didn't mean the type of strength that you could visibly see, the type of strength that you could lift weights with. To Starfire, strength was going through hell and back without breaking. She knew that she had gone through a lot, but if she had to endure that again, she would simply break. Friend Robin would never truly break. He could go on, and no matter how broken he might feel, he would eventually reform. She sighed as the orange streamer edged towards the black one. In return the black one flew up, lifted by a cold October breeze. The orange one, saddened by the black one's actions, flew downward and landed in the cool ocean water. It sank into the dark liquid to forever be forgotten.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Starfire didn't want to be lost and forgotten, she wanted to live and thrive. If she had to die, however, she wanted to go out in a blaze of glory.

Friend Robin seemed to notice her change in action and sat down next to her. With a gloved hand, he grabbed her chin and lifted it so he could see her. She gasped, and turned her head so he could not see her crying anymore. In the corner of her eye she could see him visibly deflate.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you? I swear to god if it was Slade-" she listened to his chatter, feeling dejected. He was so clueless. Starfire knew that she was the supposedly 'naive' one of the team, but dear X'hal, didn't the paparazzi ever see the true Friend Robin? Didn't the rest of the team see how truly clueless he could be. She guessed not, remembering that they were that way too, thinking their own clueless things about themselves, thinking that they were bad, or ugly, or just plain evil, not knowing that they were beautiful, and nice, and most of all good.

She cut through his muttering about how bad he was going to beat Slade if he had been the one to hurt her, with wordslike knives. "It is not Slade you should be thinking of, but instead the girl you were dancing with."

"Batgirl? You're crying just because I was dancing with Batgirl?" He laughed bitterly.

"I do not think it is funny, Robin" that made him flinch. When Starfire left out friend before you name, you knew she was mad at you. "But I guess it is none of my business what you do with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! Star, she's like my sister. I used to work with her when I was with Batman. She's just, well Batgirl. That's it."

"That is not what Kid Flash told me."

Robin's face grew apprehensive. "What did KF tell you?"

"He told me that you, Robin, you used to be her boyfriend."

He flinched at this. "That was a long time ago. We were young." His answer came out stiff.

The alien narrowed her eyes at him. "From what I saw this night, it was not that long ago."

They continued to glare at each other. Starfire knew that fighting wasn't going to solve any problems, and she also knew that Robin was too stubborn to back down. If they kept fighting then there would be no Starfire/Robin.

People do funny things when they run on instinct. You say things you never meant to, do thing you never knew you had the courage to do, be a person you didn't know existed. Or you could kiss the one person you fell in love with, but never had the guts to tell them.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know how to kiss properly on earth, or if Friend Robin would reject her, but right now it didn't matter to her. She didn't care what would happen in the future, because life was too short not to take risks. His lips moved against hers, she could taste Peppermint gum on his breath and right there, she could truly feel as if the world was perfect.

She pulled away, breathing hard. He looked slightly surprised, if not content or happy. She hesitantly raised her left hand to rest on the side of his face. He tilted his head slightly so she was cupping his cheek. She traced her fingers lightly on the edge of his mask. One day she would know his real name, and the color of his eyes. But not now, because the moment right then was too beautiful to mess up.

It was perfect.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight-

Just a Kiss, By: Lady Antebellum 

A/N: I changed it! :D I also changed the title and summary because I felt like they didn't fit in with the story. Oh, and the lyrics at the end thing is kinda like my trademark signature with 101 Flinx so I added it to this story. I love Lady Antebellum :') If you haven't heard the song, I would suggest that you do, it reminded me of this story. Thanks again, REVIEW please!

Ps. If you have any ideas to make it better, just pm me!

UPDATE: The amazing, awesome, and wonderful Kryalla Orchid, said that she would help me on my grammatical problems (I have many...) such as me putting scarred instead of scared, Ender in stead of endure, ect. When I read stuff I wrote, I naturally skip over stuff that I've written. I don't know why I do that, but it is a major problem for me hence the reason I need a beta, or another set of eyes to look over my work.


End file.
